


I've Always Liked That Book

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Confusion, Episode: s01e03 House of 1000 Boogers, First Kiss, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Unbeknownst to Howard, the Ninjanomicon gave Randy another piece of advice. 1.04
Relationships: Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I've Always Liked That Book

“HOWARD!” Randy jackknifed awake. Howard leapt off of the beanbag in fright, sending his controller flying across the room. The TV beeped.

“Congratulations, you are the world’s worst grave puncher!”

“Oh, come on!” Picking the controller up, Howard sat down and went back to playing. “This better be good, Cunningham.”

“It’s the straight up cheese!” Randy declared as he jumped off the sofa. “I’ve got us two tickets to the Bash Splash!” Looking over in awe and confusion, Howard paused the game.

“Wait, the Nomicon told you to tell me to deck you?” They were standing in front of the TV. Howard smiled. “I’ve always liked that book. But how is that going to help us get into the Bash Splash?”

“This is how!” Randy pulled down his hoodie sleeve in excitement and pointed to his arm. “Everyone there is going to have a bash mark, including us!” Howard looked unsure. “Now if the world’s worst grave puncher would  _ hurry up already _ \-- ow!” He leapt into the air as the ginger’s fist collided with his arm.

“Did it work?” Randy pulled down his hoodie; sure enough, there was a big red welt. Howard danced on his tippy toes. “Ooo, do me!”

Randy moved closer to his friend and pulled back his fist. Howard rolled up his sleeve, ready to take the punch.

Except it didn’t come. Instead, Randy suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. They crashed into each other...and a pair of lips found Howard’s.

His heart leapt into his throat. Howard had no clue what to do or say. Sensing this, Randy pulled back. The two friends stared at each other.

“Sorry.” Then the ninja punched him in the arm. The kiss still on his mind, Howard wasn’t expecting the pain and screamed.

_ Randy Cunningham just kissed me… What the juice?!  _

“Howard?” He snapped back into focus. Randy was standing there, a very nervous expression on his face. “You okay?” Howard blinked.

“Why did you do that?” He expected a silly answer. Instead, Randy swallowed.

“The Nomicon told me something else. It told me...to be open about my feelings.” He backed away, giving Howard space. “Look man, if you’re not okay with what just happened…”

“Stop.” Now it was Randy’s turn to be confused.

“Huh?”

“Stop trying to excuse what you just did…” Howard’s expression turned from concerned to kind. “Because I don’t need you to.” Randy’s mouth fell open. Tears were forming in his eyes.

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly. Now shut up and kiss me again.” Crossing the room again, Randy took Howard in his arms and kissed him...for real this time. And lo and behold, the ginger happily returned it.


End file.
